


'Cause It'll Give Me Time To Think

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Shamir takes you to the sauna to get you to unwind, but once you're at your most relaxed, she makes a less than selfless sort of move on you, revealing what she's really after. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	'Cause It'll Give Me Time To Think

"I love to just lean back, close my eyes, and let the rest of the world fuck off for a little while," Shamir says. Her words help guide you down into relaxation. There's nobody better to entrust your relaxation to; Shamir's been through a lot and doesn't always hold back her sharp tongue, so anything to make her more patient or chill her out is something you're happy to try too, learning what you can do to relax. Letting your head rest back and letting her advice ease you into the warmth of the hot steam all around you. "Now say it with me: fuck off, world."

"Fuck off, world," you say, your eyes closed firmly as the heat eases away your aches. It draws a laugh from Shamir, who you remain certain is right beside you through all of this as you both unwind. It's been so busy and chaotic lately, the warmth of settling in and setting those frustrations aside feels like the only thing you can do now to save yourself. A night away. A night in the sauna where you can relax and lose control, wearing nothing but a towel and easing slowly into something peaceful. It's all you can really do now to shake the worries and frustrations of a situation you don't feel too ready to yet come back from. There's so much going on, but now you can block all of it out.

Shamir lets the silence hang after her laugh a moment, before letting out a prolonged yawn. "I usually relax i here by myself. I hate having company around for this, it throws everything off. But you're alright to kill time with. And will be, as long as instead of thanking me or whatever you just remain peaceably quiet and don't say shit."

You snicker at the remark. More laughter breaks out, but you otherwise keep quiet and give Shamir the empty warmth she wants. It works out better that way, maybe, expressing lots of things getting stranger and hotter as the slowly creeping sense of relaxation really begins to wear you down. Shamir's an interesting person to unwind with, but it feels nice, as you linger in the weird warmth of a very calm, controlled silence. It's not hasty or reckless, and Shamir's idea of unwinding being to just be quiet and warm definitely hits you right, encouraging you down deeper.

It's as you get maybe a little bit too deep into your warmth and calm that you feel something. The lift of your towel, which you didn't even realize had come untied until it's pulled open. You're dragged right the calm peace of your rest as you jolt forward, gasping in worry, only to see Shamir down on her knees in front of you, eyes hardly shut at all but wide open with joy and eagerness for what's to come as she sizes your cock up and wonders about her angle of approach. You stare down at her confused, and the way her eyes light up doesn't do much to help you understand.

"This doesn't seem very relaxing," you say, a smile creeping across your lips as you play into a growing delight and curiosity, a tempting curiosity. "For you, at least."

"I can tell you need it more," Shamir shoots back, grasping the base of your cock and pulling herself in closer. You harden under her touch, and by the time her lips meet the head of your cock you're rigid and ready as can be, rumbling with a hungry groan and something excitedly craving your all right now, a focused attention and need coming on strong and demanding so much of you. You're unable to refuse it, relaxing back again and surrendering to Shamir and her judgment, while her smile grows and she takes this invitation as permission. "But maybe this is relaxing for me too."

This wasn't what you expected from the sauna invitation at all; the idea of relaxing with Shamir seemed like just that. Relaxation. A way to unwind and cut loose as the warming sensations of hot steam and quiet promised lots of calm and relieving sensations. A platonic invitation to the sauna between two fights who worked together, fought together, and could relax together. But this? This wasn't something you could have expected at all. "If that's the case, feel free."

Shamir plants some kisses onto the tip of your cock, eyes scanning up for your reactions as she gets into this with a very slow and careful approach. If sucking your dick can b relaxing at all, it's definitely going to come from something like this, going to be a very slow advance forward that doesn't try to worry about efficiency or wasted time. The slither of her tongue is hot and careful and driven by something trying to make you give in, imposing a very confident and firm approach upon you. Nothing she does is aggressive, but it's also not quite restrained either. Lazy doesn't fit because she is putting in the work here, certainly. It's all very surprising and frustrating, but you welcome what comes with it all, whatever form it takes.

"Nice dick, by the way," Shamir says, her voice rumbling with sweet desire as she pushes harder in on this situation, as she seeks to indulge more firmly and hotly in pleasures that don't feel like anything but pure joy. To give in like this feels great, and Shamir's confidence is infectious, easing you slowly down deeper into the pleasures and the desires you're helpless against. She has you burning to give in, wanting to find out what she can do and how far she's willing to take this.

You sink lower still into these pleasures, groaning in slow and exciting surrender as the winding heat gets to you. Everything Shamir does is slow, not agonizingly so, but it does feel like an inviting sort of joy that comes on very readily, making you feel the growing thrill and throb of hunger taking you. There's no reason to lean away from this as she kisses up and down your length, giving you a focused attention that takes its loving time, making the growing heat up fiercely. You don't shy away from what follows, and the joy of letting it bring you ever lower and ever hotter into her touch is just what you need to come down from your day to day tensions.

When her lips do wrap around your cock, things pick up a little bit. Her head pushes down and she starts to more aggressively suck you off, the hand on your base beginning to stroke. The welcome climb of her pace leaves you aching, groaning, making sure your back is as snug against the wall as it can be, legs spreading out a bit more. Shamir has you at a peak of luxury and calm capable of making anyone completely give in, and now you relent for her, let her do what she wants and show off her skills. Skills that become more potent and more enticing as you allow them to drag you ever deeper into this relaxation.

Which makes the way she draws back all the more frustrating. Shamir's hand continues its loving caresses along your shaft but slows to a crawl, and you ant so much more. "Can't let you cum too fast; what would be relaxing about blowing your load as fast as you can?" Shamir's voice rumbles with teasing, wicked joy; she has you in her clutches and can toy with you as she pleases, and given the situation you'd probably thank her for it. She wears smug control well. When she goes back down, it's slower, her head moving with a slowness now very solidly in agonizing territory, a feeling of desperation you don't have any hope of dealing with or processing in the throes of dizzy pressure she inflicts upon you. Everything is very controlled, very wicked, and Shamir is having the time of her life inflicting it all upon you as you sink and shiver, falling deeper into her clutches and accepting a powerlessness that doesn't make you feel proud of goddamn anything.

The teasing is wicked, but the only thing you can do is give in to what she's demanding of you, falling slowly lower into her clutches and feeling out an ecstasy getting bolder and hotter as everything Shamir does makes you crave more of her. There's no controlling these feelings, no way to resist the plunge dragging you into a stranger and messier affair. Her name is on your lips as a tight, tense groan, and you feel her almost wearing you own with every motion of her head, enticing you with a destructive glee that has you driven mad by the burgeoning heat and desire she's able to inflict upon you.

Drawing back again, Shamir's lips drip with a little bit of spit as she lets her hand move from base to tip and back along your shaft. 'I know you want it," she teases, her voice dipping lower. Hotter. "But I don't know if I'm ever going to let you have it. It might be more fun to see if too much relaxation drives you mad with desperation instead." Back down your dick her mouth goes, and she does suck you off faster this time, but the wild back and forth of these desires is getting to you, a frustratingly blatant expression of things she knows will drive you wild with desire, and as she continues to impose her will upon you, Shamir holds all the cards. Madness is all that follows, a desperate swell of sensations robbing you of all sense, leaving you so full of cravings and want that you don't know how to contain it all.

The flow of her stopping, changing the pace, then stopping again leaves you hanging in an enduring pressure and heat so shameful that you can't fathom it all. She's damn good at this, but the desperation that Shamir imposes upon you hardly feels worth this madness. It's a desperate and bitter treatment that has you burning up for her brightly, wondering how to control yourself, how to contain yourself, but containing feels like a special sort of impossibility now. To a degree you don't even see coming until it hits you like a truck. With a sudden, weird, helpless burst of pleasure, you come undone, panicked and heaving under the unraveling heat of something too wild and grand to believe. It drives you wild, a madness burning you up from within as you succumb.

You don't see it coming, but you still have more warning than Shamir does, as you offer up a groan to her that, as she pulls back from your dick, she takes as a sign of frustration. "What's wrong? Can't take th--" is all she can get out before your erupting cock hoses her down. The splatter of cum splashing across her face is a lot for her to have to deal with, your dick shooting spurt after spurt of seed across her pale skin and up into her dark hair. It's a bigger facial than even you're expecting, your cock just loosing a torrent in expression of frustrations that have nothing to do with Shamir, but which all of her teasing hasn't exactly helped abate.

Left with your cum dripping down her face as she stares in surprise at you, it's clear that Shamir has no idea what to say. You don't either. But slowly, a smile starts to creep across her lips as she wipes some of the cum off of her face. "If I knew this was the kind relaxation you needed, I wouldn't have bothered with a sauna scheme to make a move on you," she teases, and goes back down your cock for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
